Defiant One
Defiant One is the 16th episode of season 1 in DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk. It aired on 20th February (at 8:00pm on Cartoon Network). Alvin makes his fourth appearance in this episode, along with the Outcast soldiers. Overview Hiccup, Toothless and Snotlout are stranded in dangerous lands due to a waterspout. As they struggle to find their way back, they realize that they are on Outcast Island. Since Toothless' tail fin was damaged by the waterspout, their only hope is for Hiccup and Snotlout to work together, whos' personalities just happen to be the ones that couldn't be any more different. Plot "The life of a viking can be difficult, harsh and stormy. Nobody could make it through alone. Eventually you will have to rely on someone. Unfortunately we do not always get the chance to pick that...someone." The episode opens with the teens flying over a stormy ocean. Hiccup is struggling to see through the wind. Snotlout begins to vent complaints about being out there. Hiccup reminds him that it is their first dragon search and rescue mission. Snotlout points out that he sees a lot of searching but no rescuing. Hiccup points out that his father said the ship went south, but Snotlout says he is going north. He then completely defies Hiccup and says he will no longer listen to him. He and Hookfang then veer off course and fly in the oposite direction. Hiccup breaths a sigh of relief and smiles broadly to see that Snotlout is gone. But his joy is short lived as Astrid looks at him crossly. He agrees to go and get Snotlout while the other head back. Upon following Snotlout, Hiccup sees a massive water spout. Snotlout is flying directly for it, and Hiccup tries to warn him of the danger. Snotlout ignores him, and comes far to close to the massive vortex. Hookfang spins out and is sucked in. He struggles to escape but is thrown spiralling away. Snotlout loses his grip and flies around in the waterspout. He calls for help, and Hiccup dives in with Toothless to try and save him. They catch him, but before Toothless can escape the powerful winds, his tail is ripped to shreds. He, Hiccup and Snotlout are left rocketting out of the sky towards a nearby island. They crash into the ground, and the screen cuts to black with a thud. The rest of the teens are seen arriving safely back on Berk. Stoick and Gobber meet them and tell them that the boat has returned. Tuffnut says that Stoick should have told them that before they left and then quickly tries to blame the comment on his sister when he sees Stoick is not ammused. Stoick then asks where Hiccup is, and Astrid informs him that Hiccup had to turn around to get Snotlout. Tuffnut makes another stupid comment, and he again blames it on his sister who this time punches him. Gobber tells Stoick not to worry and reminds him how hard it is to get Hiccup off of his dragon. The episode then returns to island where Toothless was last seen crash landing with the two boys. Hiccup is looking around calling for Toothless and then Snotlout. He finds Toothless lying in a small dip in the barren lanscape and runs up to him. The two exchange relief and joy upon finding oneanother. Hiccup then notes that the connecting rod is ruined on the tailfin. Snotlout yells to Hiccup from high up in a tree and orders him to get him down. Toothless sends a small blast in his direction and knocks him free. Hiccup asks if Snotlout is hurt, and Snotlout insults him in return. Hiccup and Toothless both obviously are fairly unhappy to have Snotlout back. Snotlout then begins calling for Hookfang, but he cannot find the missing dragon anywhere. Hiccup tries to console him and tells him that they will find Hookfang. He then notes that now they really need to find a way to get out of here. Later that evening, Hiccup has constructed a new, yellow, emergency tailfin and attatched it to Toothless. Snotlout is busy rummaging through Hiccup's satchel. Hiccup takes the badly bent connecting rod and tries to straiten it with a rock but only manages to hurt himself in the process. Snotlout then begins to fuss at Hiccup for not packing any food. Hiccup points out that Snotlout is holding a biscuit that he has packed. Snotlout says that the biscuit is not sufficent, but just as the two begin to argue more heatedly, Toothless pops his head in and happily gulps the buscuit down himself. This only makes Snotlout angrier, but Hiccup tries to ignore his insults and continues bending the connecting rod. Snotlout walks up, takes the connecting rod, insults Hiccup's weakness, and then snaps the rod in half. Hiccup is extremely annoyed at this and points out that the rod was their only way of getting home. Snotlout tells him to just get a new one, and Hiccup tells him that they have absolutely no idea where they are. Suddenly Toothless growls at approaching voices. The boys and dragon hide, and see two vikings inspect the area. Hiccup recognizes one of them as Savage the Outcast, and announces with dispair that he now knows where they are: They are stranded on Outcast Island. The next morning the two boys are seen walking down a steep imbankment on the rugged terrain of Outcast Island. Lightning strikes overhead, and the sky is ominous and overcast. Hiccup is venting disbeliefe and nervousness at the thought of being stranded on this island. Snotlout is walking behind him happily munching on some purple berries. Hiccup turns around and notices this. He suggests that Snotlout should not be eating them, but Snotlout ignores him and angrily shoves Toothless away when the dragon starts sniffing at the fruit. Hiccup tells him that the berries could be poisonous, nut Snotlout tells him that they are going into battle, and they need to keep their strength up. Hiccup turns and begins walking again while sarcastically asking how if Snotlout really thinks the two of them are going to take on the whole Outcast army themselves. Snotlout replies with and "Abtholutely!". Hiccup notices his horrible lisp and turns around to see Snotlout with a badly swollen tongue. He angrily reminds him that he warned him about eating the berries. Snotlout, who is still unaware of his tongues condition, is pointed to a puddle by Hiccup. Snotlout realises with horror that he now looks hideous. Hiccup offers to help him with something out of his satchel, but Snotlout nervously asks "Thatchel?". Hiccup then realises that Snotlout has left his satchel behind. He points out with great annoyances that if anyone finds the satchel the two of them are dead becuase it has the Berk crest on it. Snotlout tells him to relax and that no one will find it. The scene then shifts to Savage, who is picking up the satchel and happily thinking about how Alvin will respond to seeing that Berkians are on his island. Back on Berk, Stoick is seen worridly looking out across the stormy sea. He turns and says that the boys have been gone for days, and then he reminds Astrid that she said that they were right behind her. She suggests that they must have needed to land to wait out the storm. Just then Gobber and Fishlegs point out a burning dragon flying towards them. Astrid recognises it as Hookfang. The angry and terrified dragon lands next to Stoick who calms him with a touch to the snout. Astrid and Fishlegs note that if Hookfang is here, where are Hiccup, Toothless, and Snotlout. Stoick tells them to get there dragons. They are going to go out and find them. Back on Outcast Island, Alvin is attempting to train his dragons. A wild Nadder is in the ring. It attacks and wounds many outcasts. Before it can clamp its jaws onto the head of one soldier, it is grabbed from behind by Alvin. He spins it violently around, says he likes this one because of its spirit, and then tosses it roughly back into one of the prisons cells. He then angrily shouts, "Will I never get these dragons to do what I want!?" Just then Savage walks in and tosses him the satchel. Alvin is extremely please and says, "Hoho, the Berk crest! Is it my birthday?" Two outcasts ask each other what Alvin would like for a birthday gift, and Alvin yells at them to "Stop Gossipin'!" He then sends his troops out to scour the island and bring him the owner of the bag alive, for now... Hiccup and Snotlout are next seen on a high ledge overlooking the outcast village. Hiccup is looking through his spyglass. He locates the forge, and says that they will wait until the blaccksmith leaves. When he does, they will sneak down and make a new connecting rod. Snotlout is not paying much attention because he is busy sticking his swollen tongue into a bowl of some sort of liquid. He tells Hiccup that it is disgusting and that he saw Toothless spit in it. Toothless just gurgles happily as Hiccup explains that Night Fury saliva actually has incredible healing properities. Snotlout then remarks that it still tastes like yak pies. The rescue group is flying over the ocean by this time. Stoick is giving orders. Gobber is riding the still flaming Hookfang. He gladly notes how well his iron skivies are protecting him. Hookfang picks up his master's scent, and they fly off in that direction. It is night back on Outcast isalnd. The boys are walking towards the forge, and Snotlout is making a considerable amount of useless noise as he enjoys his tongue again. This frustrates Hiccup, but just then a large monstrous Nightmare bars their path. Snotlout mistakes it for Hookfang and calls out to it. It turns around and violently blasts his into a rock. Toothless attacks it, but Hiccup calms him down. Hiccup reaches out and calms the Monstrous Nightmare , but the noise has attracted Outcast soliers. They try to attack the Hooligans, but are slightly delayed by the Nightmare who blasts fire at them. They drive it off and then begin persuing Hiccup, Toothless, and Snotlout. Hiccup gets Toothless to lure them away, and the Ouctasts are fooled int following him. Hiccup says they will make another attempt when Toothless returns, but Snotlout refuses and tells Hiccup that he almost got them both caught. Hiccup angrily says, "I almost got us caught? The only reason the Outcasts know we're here is because you left the satchel with the Berk crest on it!" Snolout replies,"Well who brought the satchel with the berk crest on it to Outcast isalnd?" Hiccup defends himself by point out, "Well I had no idea we were going to Outcast island!" And Snotlout responds with, "So you're, ''not prepared, and I get blamed! Hmmm?" Hiccup is by now seriously annoyed with Snotlout's attitude. He then says, "Fine. If you don't like my ideas, please, please let me kear one of your's." Snotlout is unable to answer the request, and is only able to look agrily at Hiccup. Hiccup, happy to have one that section of the argument walks towards the returning Toothless saying, "Precisely as I expected!" He begins to congratulate Toothless on his pulling his own weight, and that makes Snotlout even more furious. ''more coming soon...thanks for your patience. Trivia *Gobber is seen riding Hookfang when the gang goes in search for Hiccup, Snotlout and Toothless. *The back side of Fishlegs' map is the treasure map of Hamish II from Episode 8 "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man". *When Snotlout battles the blacksmith he uses the metal connecting rod for Toothless's saddle, instead of one of the many weapons around him. Even after he drops it, he picks it up and continues using it, instead of getting a real weapon. *After Hiccup puts his hand on the snout of a wild Monstrous Nightmare it helps protect them when the Outcasts shoot arrows at them. This has happened before in Episode 11 "Heather Report Part II" when the Monstrous Nightmare Astrid was training came to her rescue. *Hiccup gives Snotlout a bowl of some sort of liquid to heal his swollen tongue. He says that it is Night Fury saliva. Hiccup claims it has good healing properties, and Snotlout's tongue actually does heal. It is fairly certain that Hiccup was not being sarcastic, though he did seem to be enjoying Snotlout's discomfort. Gallery Gobber on Hookfang.jpeg Hiccup and Snotlout.jpeg Alvin.jpeg Toothless' torn tail.jpeg Hiccup and Snotlout in Outcast Island.jpeg Category:DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk episodes